


Dean Explains Personal Space

by Icyclear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyclear/pseuds/Icyclear
Summary: Dean is tired of Cas popping up so close to him and he has to explain how inappropriate it is.





	Dean Explains Personal Space

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting older works in the last couple of days, that others have enjoyed. This one is one of my favorites.

Dean can't count how many times Castiel came to him in inappropriate ways that made him feel uncomfortable or secretly excited, he wasn't sure what yet. Dean figured that maybe it was time to sit down with Cas and explain to him about personal space. He looked up towards the ceiling, "Cas! Come down here, we need to talk!"

"About What Dean?" Cas said, appearing across the room.

The rare time he decides not to appear within inches of Dean's space. Dean wiped his mouth, "We need to talk about your popping ins." "My what?" Castiel asked, "My arrivals?" "Yes, that. We need to discuss why you can't just pop in, in my personal space." Dean grunted.

"What's a personal space?"Castiel tilted his head.

"It's an one foot imaginary ring that only people, um, who are really close can cross. You know, for hugs or stuff." Dean tried to explain. Castiel blinked, "I don't understand. Are we not close, Dean?"

Castiel had pathetic look in his eyes, as if he'd cry if Dean said no. Dean shook his head, "No, Cas, we're not that close." Cas looked away, his eyes lowered, a little tear drop went down his face. Dean mentally face palmed himself, "What I mean, Cas, is that, we're not that close yet. I would really like it for now that you pop in at a reasonable distance of 2 or more feet. Hell, maybe it won't hurt you to pop outside and I open the door for you."

"That doesn't sound very nice, Dean."

"It's not suppose to sound nice! I'm tired of Sam and Bobby snickering at me because they think we're gay for each other."

"What's gay?"

Dean froze with an awkward smile. Castiel studied his face, he thought he should maybe have known that one, "You mean homosexual?"

"Yes, that's what I meant."

"Is that wrong?"

"Okay, just keep your distance and stop asking questions." Dean sighed, hoping this got through.

Even after that nice discussion, Castiel still had tendencies of popping in very close to Dean. Dean started to question if it was intentional that Castiel kept popping in that close or maybe it was almost wishful thinking. He couldn't very well ask him why, though it did cross his mind that maybe it's not a bad idea to ask him. After awhile, Dean didn't care as much, still startled every time Castiel arrives completely unexpected.


End file.
